


Upper Hand

by seokonthat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokonthat/pseuds/seokonthat
Summary: After years and years of studying, Mark is finally accepted into his dream job working for the FBI. For his first assignment Mark and his team are tasked with interrogating Haechan, who has vital information about a future crime. Tensions heat up as Mark and Haechan battle head to head as the deadline steadily approaches.





	1. I'd Like to Thank the Academy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally writing a chapter story! I'm a bit nervous but I really like this plot so hopefully you do too! 
> 
> Now on to the story! <3

Mark was running early. Last night a million little worries had run through his head. What if his alarm didn’t go off? What if his back up alarm didn’t go off? What if the train in front of his derailed and he’s stuck on the tracks for hours? What if all these improbabilities caused him to be late and his superior fires him on the spot? The worries only got wildier from there on out. So he decided to set an even earlier alarm and now he was standing on the corner of Pennsylvania Avenue and 10th street 41 minutes before he’s due inside.

He thought of the half-eaten bagel that he’d left on his kitchen counter in his rush out the door, wishing he had wrapped it in a napkin and taken it with him. An hour ago Mark was too jittery to eat, but present time Mark could use the carbs to help the different grumbling in his stomach. He leaned against a railing outside of the building and reopened the email with his first day instructions, even though he had already committed them to memory.

_Congratulations Mark Lee. You have successfully finished your training and have officially been accepted into The Federal Bureau of Investigations. Attached is the schedule for your first week and privacy documents that should be signed, scanned and emailed back to the Bureau. If you have any questions your contact is Agent Johnny Seo, whose email and phone number will be listed down below. Meet in the front of the J. Edgar Hoover building at 08:00 hours where you will meet with your contact who will provide more information._

He stopped reading after that, as most of the other information was just superfluous. He was meeting with Jung Jaehyun, who was a bit of a superstar. Mark sat in on a lecture on tactical analysis that he gave once and it changed his life. Jaehyun mentioned that there would be three other new faces meeting at the same time as him so Mark kept his eyes peeled for nervous looking peers.

The next 25 minutes passed with little to no fanfare. Mark spent the time eyeing the people who were entering the building and trying to profile what department they worked in. It was a game he’s been doing ever since he was was in 6th grade when an agent came to talk to them on career day and Mark decided that working at the FBI was his dream job. He remembered the shocked look on the man's face when Mark raised his hand and asked “What are the qualifications necessary to get this job, and how early is too early to start preparing for it?”

Mark had always been a hard worker. He was raised by a single mom who worked her butt off to provide everything she could for Mark, and in turn Mark did everything he could to help his mom out. His goal was to make it so she didn’t worry about him, although she kept reminding him that no matter what, moms will always worry for their own. So during that fateful day in 6th grade when he realized his dream he looked up every little detail about what it takes to get into the program and set off the meet those expectations. A lot of days were spent in the library, and on the computer looking up information, and fewer days were spent hanging out with friends.

Mark hoped that he would be able to make friends once he was in college. Then college actually happened and Mark found the course load took up more time than he had previously expected and all of his fantasies of spending time on the quad with friends were put on the back burner as he gave his full attention to every assignment no matter how small. Nothing was going to come in between him and his dream.

Then, four years later and fresh out of college, Mark finally got accepted into the FBI training program for promising new recruits. Mark had planned on making friends there, seeing as they were all of the same mind but that thought got crushed on the very first day of training. Their recruiter sat them down and went over the stats of how many people in the room were actually going to make it into the FBI and the number was staggeringly low. 

“The people in this room are your biggest competition.” He said, taking time to stare down every single rookie. “Look to your left and right. They could be the very reason why you don’t make it in. You need to be the hardest working, and the brightest in the room.”

That didn’t stop some of the recruits from forming alliances, but for Mark it seemed like an unnecessary risk. So Mark immediately crushed the hope of making any friends at training and instead put every waking hour into learning as much as he can so that at the end of the program he could have one of the coveted spots in the FBI.

Mark’s hard work paid off. A week before “graduation” he was pulled into the boss’s office and was offered a job working in the FBI’s profiling division. It was everything Mark had ever wanted. He’s worked the past 12 years with this singular goal in mind and now it’s actually happening. Fulfilling a life-long goal was incredibly gratifying but it also put Mark in a tight spot. He had spent so much time wishing for this job, that now that he had it he had to work twice as hard to make sure that he didn’t fail at it.

Mark was so deep in thought reliving his academy experience that he barely heard his name being called. He glanced up to see Jung Jaehyun standing slightly to the right of the doors leading into his future workplace. He quickly jogged over to where he was standing and almost gave him a quick bow before reminding himself to not be embarrassing in front of his current coworkers.

“Hi, Mark. I’m glad you found the place alright.” Jaehyun smiled at him before handing him a folder with his welcome packet inside. “We’re just waiting on a couple more people and then I can give you the tour of the facility.”

That was the first time that Mark realized that Jaehyun wasn’t alone. Standing slightly behind his mentor was Jeno Lee. Mark recognized him straight away because he had lived across the hall from him during training. Jeno was a bit of a teacher’s pet back at the academy without even trying. He was the perfect gentleman, always holding doors open for people one minute, and then taking them down in Judo the next. Mark wasn’t surprised in the least bit that he was one of the treasured few to pass.

Jeno flashed his famous smile and Mark gave him a quick head nod back. One of the downsides of not making friends at the academy was that he was now going to be coworkers with people he actively ignored months ago. Jeno had always taken the time to be nice to him and Mark brushed him off repeatedly. He hoped that Jeno didn’t take it too personally seeing as they were now going to work in close quarters.

Five minutes before 8:00 two more familiar faces walked up to the group together. Mark saw Lucas Wong first, and shortly after Jungwoo Kim as he was being dragged behind Lucas. The two of them had been joined at the hip at the academy. If Mark’s approach was that friendship was going to slow him down, the twosome took an entirely different route. Lucas taught Jungwoo how to keep up physically with the pack and Jungwoo had talked Lucas through their computer sections. It apparently worked rather well as both of them had made it through to the FBI.

“Great, everybody’s here! I can start on my tour now!” Jaehyun scanned his badge gaining access to the building of Mark’s dreams.

Jaehyun proceeded to take them on a fast tour of the building, or at least as much of it as rookies were able to see. Mark was extremely worried that he was going to accidentally stumble somewhere that he shouldn’t but Jaehyun relieved him of the stress by saying everywhere that is above their pay grade will have a scanner and keycode that would stop them before entering.

He ended the tour by bringing them to their new workspace. It was a small room, devoid of any air conditioning but equipped with a small fan sitting in the windowsill. There was a huge table in the middle of the room with a whiteboard and four workspaces against the walls. The walls were painted a slate grey with a huge motivational poster with the word TEAMWORK under a group of skydivers holding hands. It was perfect. Mark tried not to get emotional but even he couldn’t keep the smile that was creeping onto his face after seeing the physical manifestation of all his hard work.

“Sweet digs.” Lucas commented first before moving over to the workspace in the far right-hand corner. “I call desk closest to the fan. Jungwoo come sit next to me!”

Jungwoo started moving towards the desk next to Lucas before turning around and asking, “Do you guys mind?”

Mark had overheard one of his old classmates say “No one ever dares to say no to Jungwoo” and this wasn’t an exception to that unspoken rule. Both him and Jeno shook their head and Jungwoo happily puts his stuff next to Lucas’s.

“Um, I don’t mind which desk I take.” Jeno smiled at Mark. “You can pick.”

“Thank you.” Mark didn’t really care either, but he’s never felt safe near doors so he decided to pick the desk in the far left corner leaving Jeno the desk closest to the entrance.

Jaehyun was still in the room and interrupted everyone setting up by saying “Let me show you guys where the most important room in the FBI is. The cafeteria.”

That earned a laugh from the other three boys and they all followed Jaehyun down the stairs to the cafeteria. It was huge and full of light which was a stark contrast to the rest of the building they had seen. Most of the walls had been grey and it was lucky if there was a window. The cafeteria made it seem like they weren’t at such a deeply seriously place.

Mark ended up grabbing a sandwich and stared back out at all the people eating. He was used to this part. The find an empty table, put in his headphones and look like he was busy and happy to be eating alone. He started to go towards a table by the window when he heard “Mark! Over here!”

He turned around to find Jungwoo sitting at table with Jeno and both of them waving him over. He quickly glanced at the table he was going to sit at and decided to embrace his new team. He walked over and sat in the empty seat next to Jeno. Lucas joined them a minute later and his new team was complete. They were also completely silent. Mark certainly wasn’t going to be the one that broke that. He wondered if he was the only one feeling uncomfortable, but after taking a glance at the other three they seem to all be glancing and their phones and happily chowing down on their food. Jungwoo was even humming.

After finishing the most awkward meal of his life, Mark quickly excused himself to go explore the building a bit more. He wanted to find the quickest route between the entrance to his workspace. He also noted down all the emergency exits, the restrooms and different departments. The profiling department was on the fifth floor and Mark made a mental note to take the stairs everyday to build up his stamina. Without training, he found his exercising regiment was lacking and he didn’t want to become rusty.

The team was supposed to meet back up in their workspace at 14:00 hours sharp so Mark found himself heading that way 12 minutes early. When he arrived he found the other three are already back and they were all laughing at something. Mark waited a beat, took a deep breath and entered their room. He went straight to his desk and tried to ignore the gut feeling that they were all having way more fun when he wasn’t there.

At least the laughter didn’t stop when he entered the room. That had happened a couple of times at the Academy. As soon as Mark passed the threshold all the cadets stopped and stared at him and immediately got quiet. Mark was a pro at hiding his feelings so he pretended that he didn’t even notice and just continued on with whatever he entered the room to do. 

Jaehyun knocked on the door and everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered around the middle table. He handed them each a manila envelope with the word CLASSIFIED stamped across it in red ink.

“I come bearing your first assignment. I’m sure you all remember your confidentiality training seminar so you know how important the contents of these folders are. You guard them with your life, understood?” Jaehyun paused for a second giving them time to affirm they understand the importance. “Good. Now before you open this envelopes, it’s important to know how you’ll work as a team. I want you to spend the next hour going over your strengths and weakness and getting to know how you plan on working together as a group. Only once you fully understand one another, then you’ll open up your assignments.”

Mark was jittery with anticipation. He just wanted to see what his first task will be and definitely didn’t want to talk about himself this group. He understood the importance, but icebreakers make his palms sweaty and his heart beat at an alarming rate. He nodded along with the rest of his peers however, not really having a choice in the matter.

“Great. Tomorrow morning you’ll have your first briefing, so come prepared. You’ll need to learn everything you can about this file and anything else we’ll fill you in first thing tomorrow morning. I’ve heard great things about everyone in this room from your academy teachers and can’t wait to see how you’ll grow. Your training is over now, and you’re no longer working in hypotheticals. These are real cases and matters of life and death. Do not take this work lightly.”

Jaehyun paused for dramatic effect before continuing once he had all four rookies on the edge of their seats.  “Also, the four of you are now a team and will need to act as one. Not a single person’s opinions are more valuable than the other threes. You all have different strengths. The key to success is learning how to utilize those strengths and make up for each other’s weaknesses. We’re counting on you." 

An eerie silence followed Jaehyun out of the room. This was the first time that they were responsible for a real case and not just hypotheticals. Real people would be involved and that brought an added pressure. Real lives were at stake and that terrified Mark. Looking around at the other faces in the room it probably scared them as well.

Mark cleared his throat. He might as well be the first to bite the bullet. “I guess I’ll start.”

No one objected so Mark continued with his thorough analysis of himself. “My strengths include paying attention to details. I usually remember everything I hear and I’m very analytical. My weaknesses…”

Mark paused for a moment. He didn’t like being this open to people. Especially giving them leverage by pointing out things he needed to work on. He knew this would never work if he wasn’t open and honest so he took a deep breath. “My biggest weakness is I tend to be a lone wolf. I’ll try to work on that.”

Everyone nodded as if they already knew that. Mark decided to add on one more thing. “This job has been my dream since I was in 6th grade. I put my all into things I want and I really want to do well here. I want to help people and make a difference. That’s why I wanted to join the FBI in the first place.”

“Same here.” Lucas spoke up next. “I’ve wanted to be an FBI agent my whole life. My mom is actually in the FBI. Before you say I got any preferential treatment, I worked really hard to get here too. You can ask our training officers…”

Jungwoo cut him off. “Nobody is saying you didn’t, Lucas. We all worked hard and all deserve to be here.” He began rubbing the small of Lucas’s back and the taller man smiled back at him.

“Sorry. I think my weakness is being a bit defensive about things. A lot of people have said that if I get a job here it will be because of my mom. It kind of makes me feel inadequate.”

“They were wrong.” Jungwoo’s eyes turned into slivers as he stared down the rest of table as if it had come out of their mouths. “Tell them about your strengths ‘Cas.”

“Right, my strengths.” Lucas now had a smile on his face as his defensiveness dissipated as quickly as it had manifested. He was now flexing his bicep and laughing. “Besides my obvious physical strength, I’m good with people. If you need me to get anything out of anyone I can do it. Nobody can keep their secrets around me. Also I’m very unsuspecting. Nobody thinks somebody this loud is undercover. It’s the perfect disguise.”

“I’m the opposite.” Jeno spoke for the first time since Jaehyun left the room. “I’m so quiet that nobody even knows I’m there. I’m very good at stealth missions. Put me in a room and nobody will even know I’m there and I’ll know everything about them. I’m good at figuring out the relationships between people. That comes in handy sometimes." 

Mark had been jotting down everything that had been said. He wanted to know exactly how this team would operate so they know who can do what when the mission arises. Since he didn’t get to know his teammates during the Academy he’s going to be damn sure he’ll know them now.

“I’m not a very good leader.” Jeno continued. “Strategy is not my thing. Come up with a plan and I’ll follow it to a T, but I’m not very good at improvising.”

“Another strength is that everybody likes you.” Lucas chimed in. Jeno shook his head furiously in rebuttal. “Don’t try to deny it, everyone who has ever met you had nothing but good things to say about you.”

This was true. All the teachers at the Academy would sing Jeno’s praises any chance that they got. He was the type of person to actually help a little old lady across the street. Mark jotted down Likeable under Jeno’s name on his notepad.

“Last but not least: _Jungwoooo.”_ Lucas bellowed. Jungwoo blushed slightly at the introduction.

“Um, I tend to be good at finding out information online about people. I used to charge people money to find out information about their exes. I don’t do that anymore.” He was quick to shut down that.

“So like a hacker?” Mark asked. He was wondering when that would come into play on his team since that tends to be an important part of every mission.

“Not actually a hacker. I can’t get information off the dark web or erase official records or anything like that. I can catfish people online?” Jungwoo seemed unsure of his skills. “I’m a social media wizard. I can create profiles so curated that people will send me money just for a selfie of myself. Not that I do that anymore, of course.”

Mark scratched off Hacker under Jungwoo’s list and replaced it with a couple of questions marks. Followed by “can manipulate people online?” It was odd that their team didn’t have someone specializing in hacking. If he’d soaked in anything at the Academy it was the importance of a computer-savvy teammate. Also it seemed odd that their team was so small. Most teams that he had seen we’re at least 5 people, but mostly closer to 7.

“I can hack a little bit. I used to dabble in changing grades in high school,” Jungwoo admitted. “Once again, definitely don’t do that anymore.”

The more Jungwoo spoke, the more Mark wondered how he’d passed the rigorous background check.

“My weakness is that I’m not very good at field work. Put me behind a computer and I can manipulate anyone. Once I’m in front of them in real life, I turn into a stuttering mess.” Jungwoo proudly stated. Mark wished he could be half as confident as someone who just admitted he wasn’t.

“We should probably figure out our roles in the team,” Mark suggested. “Just as a base so we know how best to split up the mission work.”

“I can write on the whiteboard,” Jungwoo jumped up. “I used to be head of the calligraphy club in college.”

“Let me guess, you don’t do that anymore.” Mark questioned.

“Wooooow, Mark’s got jokes.” Lucas laughed from across the table. Even Jeno and Jungwoo chuckled a bit. Mark’s whole face turned red. He didn’t mean it as a joke and wasn’t used to people laughed not as his expense. It was kind of nice.

“Ok. So we should probably pick a team leader.” Mark stated first. “Just so that they can delegate work to each team member and make sure everything is running smoothly.”

Jungwoo wrote Team Leader on the top of the white board. He was right, his penmanship was immaculate. After he finished writing he turned to the group and stated, “Well I definitely don’t want it.”

“Me either.” Jeno followed up. “ I don’t think I would be good at that.”  
  
Mark turned towards Lucas, who spoke up, “Well I think we all know who the leader should be.”

Mark was ready to write down Lucas in his notes before Lucas continued by saying, “The new team leader is Maaarrkkkkkk!”

“Me?” Mark was genuinely shocked. “I don’t think I’m a very good leader.”

Lucas actively ignored him and said “All in favor of Mark being the new leader say aye.”

After getting two enthusiastic aye’s Jungwoo wrote Mark’s name on the whiteboard. “Are you sure?” Mark choked out. “I don’t have any experience leading a group and you know how good I am with people.”

“I’m too disorganized to be leader.” Lucas admitted. “Also in case you haven’t noticed you’ve been leading this whole talk. You started first, you’ve actually been taking notes and you’re the only one who had the foresight to figure out how our strengths and weaknesses can be used for the good of the team. You’re a leader Mark, you’ve just never got the opportunity to do it yet.”

“Oh.” Was the only thing Mark could think of saying. “I’ll do my best.”

“Ok, now for the most important decision of all time.” Lucas said and the other three lean in trying to figure out what that could be. “We need a team name and it has to be the best team name in the entire world.”

“This is important.” Jungwoo nodded along. “This could be what they call us in stories past down from generation to generation. How about The Legends.”

“Too lofty.” Mark turned it down immediately.

“The A-Team!” Lucas chimed in.

“That’s already taken.” Jeno laughed. “The B-Team maybe.”

“I don’t think I want to be associated as being second best.” Mark frowned.

“Hey don’t knock the B-Team. The B could stand for Beyonce. Do you think the stupid A-Team is better than Beyonce?” Jungwoo insisted. Mark still shook his head knocking that idea down.

“How about the Wolf Pack?” Lucas suggested before getting three enthusiastic No’s in response.

They all looked around the room trying to find anything that could be used as a name and then everyone’s eyes fell on the poster. “No, I refuse.” Mark flat out denied. “Team Work is too cheesy.”

“Technically it would be Team Teamwork.” Jeno mentioned.

“That’s even worse.” Mark groaned.

“How about Team Teamwork Work. It’s fun alliteration.” Jungwoo said while writing it on the board.

“I don’t think it can get much worse.” Mark complained.

“Can you think of anything better?” Jungwoo challenged. Mark couldn’t and all of a sudden they were Team Teamwork Work.

“This is only temporary,” Jeno reassured him. “Once we think of a better name we’ll change it.”

They spent the next twenty minutes or so solidifying their roles within the group. Mark was now the team leader and in charge of strategy and analysis. Jungwoo was currently the only one who was at all computer savvy so he’s in charge or research and any small hacking jobs. Jeno was the best when it came to recon missions and interdepartmental relations. That left Lucas dealing with the people side of their mission. He would have to talk to witnesses and interrogate anyone in their path.

Mark looked at their plan neatly scrawled a la Jungwoo on the whiteboard. They all had a solid base of skills and they all seemed to have strengths that didn’t overlap. All in all he thought they’d make a very solid team. One that could actually make a difference in the world if they all worked together. 

Mark broke away from this thoughts only to see three faces eagerly staring back at him. Oh. It was time for him to actually lead.

Mark took a calming breath in before declaring, “I guess it’s time to officially open these.”

“Our first case.” Jeno sounded awestruck.

Mark was sure he was turning a bit green but the overwhelming curiosity of it all led him to open up his manilla envelope that had been neatly tucked under his notes. The first page just said CLASSIFIED and then had a nondisclosure agreement so detailed that it would make the Surgeon General tear up. Mark quickly flipped over that page to get to the juicy details inside. The room was eerily silent with the exception of the paper rustling.

“They did not skimp out on a first assignment.” Jungwoo divulged under his breath. “This is serious business.”

Mark was still trying to drink in every detail but Jungwoo was right. Their first assignment was to investigate a fairly new radical group that went by the name _Glitch._ Apparently the FBI had gotten word that in one months time they were going to sell illegally obtained names of undercover FBI agents. If not stopped, everyone who was currently on a secret mission could be in danger.

“God damn it! _Glitch_ is a waaaay better name then Team Teamwork Work.” Lucas groaned. “Can’t we steal it for ourselves?”

“You want to go by the same name as an anti-government radical group?” Mark raised his eyebrow.

“No of course not. But when we beat their asses then we can take their name. That’s how it works, right?” Lucas looked like an over enthusiastic puppy at the thought of it.

“Let’s try to focus before we get too ahead of ourselves.” Jeno smiled and suddenly everyone was back on track. Mark took out his highlighter and started making notes in the margin. He didn’t know what information was important just yet, but he wasn’t about to miss anything.

The team worked silently, all trying to familiarize themselves with the minimal amount of information that was given to them in the file. It was certainly not much to go on.

“It’s a bit weird, isn’t it?” Mark thought out loud. “Three months ago _Glitch_ wasn’t even on the radar and now they have this master plan. The timeline seems off.”

“This does seem a bit quick.” Jeno agreed. “Also this seems like a terribly serious assignment to give a group on the same day as their orientation.”

“That just means they have that much faith in us.” Lucas looked determined. “We can’t let them down, now can we?”

Jungwoo was deep in thought, his eyebrows furrowed together giving his face a temporarily worried look. It was the most negative emotion Mark had ever seen from him. “There’s a lot of online research needed, but I’ll try my best.”

Mark then realized that not having a hacker on the team, and Jungwoo being the only one with any computer background was causing him to feel the pressure. 

“I’m sure they’ll give us a lot more information in the briefing tomorrow.” Jeno reassured them. “I’m sure this is just the overview and tomorrow will come the rest.”

The clock ticked passed 6, which was there scheduled time to leave. Jaehyun stopped by and wished them luck on their case, told them to meet in the conference room at the end of the hallway at 9 tomorrow and congratulated them on their first day.

The other three started to pack up their belongings. 

“I think this is a call for a celebration!” Lucas exclaimed. “I know a great bar a couple blocks away. Who’s with me?" 

Jungwoo cheered and linked arms with the taller man. Jeno agreed as well and then they all stared at Mark expectantly.

“Sorry, guys. I have plans tonight.” Mark apologized. He didn’t mention those plans meant staying late and poring over the documents they’d received today. He needed to form a plan of attack and that wasn’t going to come with an impaired mind.

“Next time then.” Jeno smiled. The trio waved goodbye as they exited their workspace. Mark had pretended that he was getting ready to leave as well but as soon as they were out of sight he slug his bag off his shoulder and went back to his desk. His new pack of highlighters came in handy as he marked up the document to the best of his abilities.

Two hours later and he was no better off than he was when he originally opened the envelope. Mark had no idea how to get information about a mysterious organization, especially one based online. He was now starting to get a headache. He sighed, remembering his emergency Advil was in his other bag and decided now would be as good of time as any to go home.

Finally making it home, he was torn between taking a bath or just going straight to bed. Making a pros and cons list in his head made him sleepy which ultimately made the decision easy for him. Mark was pretty much in dreamland the moment his head hit the pillow, his only thought before going to bed was the wish that tomorrow will go better than today went.


	2. Team Teamwork Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team meets catches a break when they find out a member of Glitch has been captured. Unfortunately, the elusive Haechan gives them more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Thanks for sticking with this. We also finally get to meet Haechan.

Day two did not start off any better than day one had, much to Mark’s chagrin. He was groggy in a way that only accidentally getting ten hours of sleep will provide. He quickly took a shower and forwent breakfast in fear that he was going to be late.

He shouldn’t have worried because his train arrived half an hour before their big first meeting. He grabbed some oatmeal in the cafeteria before making it up to the workspace to grab his notes before their briefing. Mark found the room to only contain Jeno, who gave him a cheery greeting before returning back to what he was watching on his phone.

Mark gathered his notepad, two pens just in case, a highlighter, and most importantly the case file before shuffling off down the hall to the meeting room. Jeno followed him a minute later and slid in to the seat next to Mark.

Nobody else was there yet, which Mark supposed was pretty normal seeing as there were still ten minutes left before it started and the people who briefed the missions tended to be higher ups with an incredible amount of duties to uphold. Five minutes later Jungwoo and Lucas came in laughing about something. Lucas’s laugh was so loud it verberated off the walls. Mark tried not to wince at the noise.

“Morning!” Jungwoo greeted. “How did everyone sleep last night?”

Mark was about to comment that he slept an exuberant amount but the door clicked and everyone turned to stare as Taeyong Lee made his grand entrance. Mark immediately stood up as a sign of respect. Taeyong was one of the youngest field agents ever. He was used as an example at the academy as who you should try to become in order to pass. The stories about his training were so far-fetched they became legends.

Jeno, Lucas, and Jungwoo had followed Mark’s lead and all stood up as well, staring back at Taeyong, who looked mildly amused at the attention he was receiving, said, “You may take a seat.”

The newbies quickly followed his order and Taeyong stood behind the podium and took out his laptop to connect it to the projector.  “Welcome to your first briefing,” he started off. “Please save any questions for the end of the presentation.”

Mark’s mouth went dry. If he thought it was nerve-wracking yesterday, that was nothing compared to today. All the lights with the exception of the one nearest to the board were dimmed courtesy of the remote in Taeyong’s hand. The ambiance was foreboding and Mark’s stomach was in knots. Maybe the oatmeal had been a bad idea.

Taeyong clicked the remote and it opened up his presentation. “I’ll keep this first part brief because I’m sure you have already pored over the documents that we’ve given you.  _ Glitch  _ may be a new organization, but they are no less dangerous than groups that have been on the scene for years. Underestimating them would be a disservice to your entire team and the safety of the nation.”

The stomach knots had turned into thorns and Mark’s insides were burning. He glanced around him to the other recruits and it seemed to be affecting all of them as well. Jeno was getting paler by the minute and Lucas’s nails were digging into his palms. Jungwoo seemed to be taking it better with the exception of the slight eyebrow furrow that was giving him a wrinkle on his forehead. 

Taeyong continued on. “You have seen the threat that  _ Glitch  _ has sent out, saying that they have hacked secret documents that could put up to 60 agents’ lives in jeopardy. Not to mention the information that all them have been providing is crucial for the security of all mankind. We cannot let them leak this list.”

That was a given. However, this was all easier said than done. Mark still had no idea what the first steps could be to solving this. They seemed to all be completely off the grid, creeping into the FBI servers without a trace.

“Luckily for us they made a mistake.” Taeyong clicked to the next slide showing a seemingly abandoned warehouse space. “They used the same IP address twice and our team was able to track them to a building in Harlem that had already been under surveillance.”

That had soothed Mark’s nerves slightly. Of course no team could be invincible. Even a little mistake could be enough to capture them for good.  

“Not only were we able to get the information that we provided in your docket, we were able to get there while someone was still inside trying to erase all trace of their involvement. We were able to take the hostage alive and as of now, he’s your only clue to bring down  _ Glitch _ .”

This was huge. They now had something substantial to help them solve this.

“Boys, meet Haechan.” As Taeyong brought up the next slide Mark’s breath hitched. He’s seen a lot of criminals during the academy. They had ranged from very typical and scary to down right unassuming. However, none of them had been like Haechan. Firstly, he looked young. Way too young to be in a criminal organization. He was also, for lack of better words, the cutest person Mark had seen in his entire life. How was that a mugshot? It should be hanging up the in Guggenheim because his face was art. 

“I think you can now see why we’ve chosen your team for this case. I know he puts on an innocent facade, but don’t let that fool you. It look five senior officers to take him down and bring him in for questioning. He’s put up a great fight and refuses to answer anyone of our agents questions. We thought that if he was being interrogated by people his own age it might help him open up. Or he would at least underestimate your talents.” Taeyong took his time to stare each one of them down.

So that’s why they’d entrusted them with such an important mission even though they were rookies at best. Being around the same age, and also being new blood, might actually catch Haechan off guard. Mark’s mind was formulating a plan a million words a minute. This changed everything.

“I have sent the tapes of his capture and interrogation to your offices as well as all the additional information we could find out. You have four hours before you’re scheduled to interview Haechan. Come up with a plan of approach. You’ll need to be as unassuming as possible. Let him think that you guys don’t know anything. Hopefully that will allow him to let down his guard and give you any possible information to bring this organization down. Good luck.” Taeyong then quickly turned off his presentation and exited from the conference room.

“Did that just happen?” Mark muttered under his breath.

“I can’t believe we got to meet Taeyong.” Jeno was in awe. “He’s even cooler in person.”

“You mean he’s even hotter in person.” Jungwoo sighed. “Do you think he’s single?”

“Word on the street is that he’s been seeing another operative since they were in the academy. Nobody knows who it is though. I might be able to see if my mom knows anything else. Sorry, J-woo,” Lucas gossiped. 

They all let out a small gasp when someone cleared their throat behind them. Taeyong had come back into the room and this time he looked even more amused. “I forgot to ask if there were any questions.”

“Nope. Not one. Not even a little one. Your presentation was just that thorough,” Lucas squeaked out, clearly embarrassed to be caught spreading gossip. “Thank you so much, Sir Taeyong. We must be going now. Fugative to interrogate, and all that.”

“I’m not a knight, Lucas. Just Taeyong will do.” He gave them all a stare once again and turned around and disappeared through the doors.

“Well, I’m never getting promoted.” Lucas groaned. “We need some sort of signal so that never happens again.”   
  
“How about ‘Lucas shut up’.” Jungwoo laughed.

“Yup, that will do the trick.” Lucas’s mood couldn’t de dampered for long and he laughed along with his friend.

“We should probably go back and look at those interrogation tapes.” Mark didn’t want to be a downer but he was incredibly anxious to get this assignment started.

“Yeah we have a lot of work to do,” Jeno agreed, and the four of them headed back to their home base. 

True to Taeyong’s word, the tapes of the interrogation were left on a flash drive in the middle of their table. Jungwoo pulled out his laptop and plugged the drive in. The tape was eight hours long, which would be entirely too much information to process before it was go time.

“Alright so we clearly won’t get through this whole tape before we need to interrogate Haechan,” Mark commented. “Let’s split this work evenly and we can each go through part of it and we will convene it two hours and spill what we know.”

The rest of the group agreed and they quickly formulated a plan. Jeno was going to go through the notes of the officers who previously had this case and what they thought. Mark was going to analyze the first part of the video for silent clues that could be helpful. Lucas was going to do the same but starting with the second half of the video.

Jungwoo was fast forwarding through the video and making notes of the time stamps whenever something of importance happened. The room was completely silent which was definitely a change from the normal chatter that Mark had already learned to expect from the other three. It did wonders for his concentration, through.

Two hours passed in the blink of an eye as Mark’s alarm vibrated snapping everyone out of their concentration. Mark started at his notes. He hadn’t learned much but at least it was more than he had previously started with.

“I’ll start first,” Jeno volunteered. “I don’t want to say anything bad about the people who had this case before us, but they didn’t give us much information at all.”

Mark frowned. That didn’t bode well for the entire operation. How were they supposed to know more than the agents who weren’t fresh out of the academy? He tried not to get too down about it before they even started.

“They weren’t able to save any of the computers or documents from  _ Glitch’s  _ home base in New York. When they arrived, Haechan detonated two small bombs that destroyed all the electrical work and then proceeded to, and I quote, ‘Fight with a tenacity that was unexpected for someone his size.’ He sent three of the officers to the hospital with minor injuries and the gave two more broken noses.”

“Damn, he doesn’t look like he could hurt a fly,” Lucas exclaimed. “So that’s really impressive.”

“They say he seems trained in several types of martial arts, neither of which were mentioned in their report. Basically this whole thing says not to underestimate him because he will disarm you before you even know it.” Jeno finished up with his summary of their predecessors report.

“Well I didn’t learn much but I do know based on his accent that he’s originally from the midwest and grew up there most of his life,” Lucas added. “Probably located near a larger city. He used more slang which signifies growing up in a larger population. When we interrogate him later I’ll try to get some key phrases out of him and we may be able to pinpoint the exact location.”

“That’s a good idea,” Jeno spoke up. “I forgot the mention in my report earlier but they aren’t able to find any information about him at all in our databases. It’s like he didn’t exist before they captured him. Fingerprints pulled up nothing, and neither did face recognition.” 

Mark scribbled a couple thoughts as to how someone could be so completely off the grid that they aren’t able to find anything about him.

“I’m pretty positive Haechan isn’t his real name,” Mark stated. “Whenever the agents called him by it, it took him a moment before he responded. Not too much time but there was definitely a disconnect. It wasn’t familiar enough that there was an instantaneous reaction that usually comes when hearing your given name.”

“So we need to try to track down his real name, or at least some context clues as to where he grew up so that we can find more information about him. I’m afraid I can’t do much else to find out who he is,” Jungwoo confessed. He had previously been typing at a furious pace trying to find any information about the elusive Haechan.

“I have a feeling that he’s going to be hard to crack. Having that knowledge will give us an advantage and it may surprise him enough to let down his guard.” This was almost verbatim from an Interrogation for Dummies textbook that he read in his free time but Mark thought it applied here.

They went over a game plan on how to start Haechan’s interrogation. They all decided that it wasn’t smart to stay in there for more than an hour or so to start off. They didn’t want Haechan to get used to them or know what to expect. The best way to achieve that is to take the exact opposite approach of the agents before them. 

“Lucas, I’m going to leave you in there unless one of us notices something that could be helpful,” Mark promised. “I trust you to use your best judgement during this and just do whatever you think is best.”

“You got it, leader! I’ll crack him before the day is up.” Lucas fist pumped. “They’ll have to change our name to the legends after this.”   


Mark let out a slight cough, still hesitant with his leader status. “Um, just Mark is fine. Calling me leader seems…not natural.”

“Got it, Markie.” Well, that wasn’t better at all. Maybe he should just let Lucas call him leader instead.

Just as he was about to protest again, four dings from everyone’s cell phones went off, signifying that the prisoner was ready for them. Especially for the first interrogation they decided that all of them would watch in the back with the exception of Lucas, who would be in the room. The more people witnessing it, the more clues they would have and the easier the second round of interrogations would go. Also it would help to have the team on the same page.

“You can do this Lucas!” Jungwoo ran his hands down the side of Lucas’ arms before gripping them and shaking his whole body. Lucas temporarily turned into a bobblehead under Jungwoo’s gentle throttling. 

“Thanks, Jungwoo.” Lucas looked determined, although his nervousness shone just a little below the surface. 

“Remember Lucas, if you need any assistance in there just hold up three fingers and gesture towards the two-way mirror.” Jeno reiterated their escape plan. “We’ll make sure to get you out of there unscathed.”

They had arrived at the area behind the mirror which gives the best view of the entire interrogation room. Mark saw his first in person view of Haechan. He certainly didn’t disappoint. Even in prison orange and handcuffed he was still glowing. Sitting alone in the room made him seem even smaller, hardly capable of taking down one guard let alone five. And he was just in there sleeping? As if he was completely unaware of the situation.

“He’s…sleeping.” Jeno whispered. “Does he even know he’s been arrested?”

“I like his style.” Jungwoo remarked. “Relaxed in the face of danger. This is going to be harder than we thought, isn’t it?”

“Well, I’ll go give it a try.” Lucas’s shoulders were nearing his ears which immediately gave away his nervousness. Jungwoo must have noticed because he gave him a quick pat on the top of the head and physically moved his shoulders down to a normal level.

“You’ve got this ‘Cas. We’ve got your back if you need anything. They don’t call us Team Teamwork Work for nothing.”

“Oh, god. Please tell me that nobody is calling us that yet.” Mark sounded a bit horrified. He was hoping that they would come up with a less embarrassing name before anybody outside their small group heard it.

“I’ve been telling everyone we don’t have a team name.” Jeno looked sheepish. “That it’s still TBD.”

“Is everyone thinking what I’m thinking?” Lucas had a mischievous smile lighting up his face, the nervousness of minutes ago no longer present. “TeamBD. Like TBD but with team. Who’s a genius?”

Mark groaned. “It is better than Team Teamwork Work. Just until we find a new name.”

Jungwoo put his hand in the middle. “TeamBD on three.”

The other three piled their hands on top of his and Jungwoo proceeded to count, “One. Two. Three!”

“TeamBD!” The newly-namesaked team shouted, with various levels of enthusiasm.

With that, Lucas gave them a salute and then was out the door. The whole team held their breath as he finally walked into the poorly lit room in front of them.

Haechan didn’t even wake up when Lucas entered, completely unaffected by the other man's presence. Lucas cleared his throat and there was still no movement in the chair across from him. Finally, as a last resort, he dropped all of the files in his hands on the table right in front of the sleeping figure.

“Oh we’re doing this now?” The loud bang didn’t startle the sleeping beauty as everyone had predicted. He just lazily opened one eye as if this whole process was boring him. “Well,  _ you’re  _ new. Did the old guys give up on me already?”

“Sorry to interrupt your nap, but we’ve got business to discuss.” Lucas gave a lazy grin, very comfortable in his new role as if this isn’t his first rodeo. 

“You’re not forgiven. I’m just going to go back to sleep until that six-foot oaf that brought me in here hurdles me back to my 10 x 10 accommodations.” Haechan was not budging. There was a monotone quality to his voice confirming that this whole situation was boring him. This was to be expected, though, so Lucas didn’t even bat an eyelash at the response.

“I’ll tell you what, if you give up your partners and  _ Glitch’s _ plan, you can sleep as much as you want. You won’t have to deal with us anymore.” Lucas leaned forward sightly in his chair, eyebrow raised, and his chin resting in his palm.

“Nice one, Lucas,” Jungwoo muttered. “Befriend him and make him let down his guard.”

Haechan leaned forward as well and mirrored Lucas’s expression. “Hmm, really tempting. All I need to do is give up everyone I work for and you guys will let me nap? Sounds too good to be true.”

Jeno, Jungwoo and Mark all glanced at each other. Haechan was definitely from either the Midwest or West Coast. Using “you guys” over y’all usually signified that. They were one step closer to finding out his identity. They might not even need to if it was this easy for Haechan to roll on his crew.

“It’s that easy. We can even throw in some stuff to sweeten the pot,” Lucas gushed as if they were old friends. “We could get you something to drink, maybe some new shoes? Whatever you want, we can get for you.”

“Whatever I want?” Haechan’s tone turned flirty and he eyed Lucas up and down. “Well I want…”

Lucas leaned in to match Haechan’s closeness, just a hair further and their faces would touch. “Yes, what do you want? Give into that urge.”

This was turning weirdly sexual and Mark had no idea what was going on. Looking to his sides, neither did Jeno and Jungwoo, who were sharing an equally perplexed expression.

“I want,” Haechan whispered, before licking his lips before pointedly staring down at Lucas’s.

For an agonizing beat not a single thing was said. There was a heavy silence in the room where all you could was breathing out of the two. Everything was silent until it wasn’t.

“I want…” Haechan repeated. “...absolutely fucking nothing from you.” And then he slammed his forehead against the FBI agents sending Lucas flying back in his seat.

Lucas looked stunned, clearly not expecting that. He wasn’t alone as all three of the bystanders looked on in complete horror.

“Jesus, is your head made out of fucking lead?” The prisoner groaned and rubbed his forehead where a red mark was already starting to form. “You think just because you offered me a nap and a pair of gym shoes I was going to turn on my friends? How freaking dense do you think I am? You’re going to have to do much better than that, pretty boy.”

“You wouldn’t believe how many people that works on.” Lucas lied skillfully. “I had to see if you were easy or not.”

“Oh, I think you’ll find out how hard this will be for you.” His voice was dripping in innuendo. “And who do you think you’re kidding. Pretending like you’ve done this before. I’ll bet my entire life savings this is your first interrogation.”

Lucas did a great job covering up his surprise. How could Haechan possible know that. “Let’s pretend this is my first interrogation, then. You think I’m underestimating you, I’ll be fine if you think that of me as well.”   


“Whatever you say, pretty boy.” Haechan laughed, clearly enjoying this whole encounter. That wasn’t a good sign. Mark tried to figure out what would be a good tactic for someone who was clearly playing a game with his team.

“At least he got him to say gym shoes.” Jeno tried to look at the good side of this. “We can clearly say he’s from Chicago or somewhere near there.” Jeno was right. Everyone else in America called them either tennis shoes or sneakers. It was a good catch.

“Nice work Jeno.” Mark admitted that escaped him. The other man turned shy and shook his head as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“Ok, how about you tell me a little bit more about yourself.” Lucas now had a small bump on his forehead where it was hit. “If we’re stuck in here together we might as well get to know each other a little better.”

“Nothing like good ole inmate and fed scum bonding time. Should we put on face masks and get on our pajama sets now?” He giggled. This might not be the best approach either. “Or is this considered charity work? Do you get to write off our time together on your taxes next year?”

“Nah, I’m just super curious.” Lucas tried to act aloof. “It’s not everyday you meet someone in a criminal organization.”

“It’s definitely not every day for you since this is clearly still your first interrogation.” Haechan hit the nail on the head. “But I guess we’re still pretending that isn’t the case still.”

“You can think whatever.” Mark was impressed with what a cool head Lucas was keeping under pressure. Not once did he seem like he was irritated with Haechan undermining him. 

“Ok fine, I guess I could use someone to talk to. Let's dish, big boy. What’s all the hot goss in the FBI sphere? Spare no details.” Haechan fluttered his eyelashes and leaned forward in his seat. 

Lucas wisely continued to sit back in his seat, not giving any opportunities for another head-butt. “We’re all boring here. I’m sure  _ Glitch _ is way more entertaining. Or if you want, tell me all about your family instead. Do your parents know that you’ve been arrested. Your mom, or your dad?”

Lucas paused slightly after saying each parents name. Haechan’s eyes didn’t waver at the mention of his mom, but narrowed slightly following the word dad. Mark wrote  _ dad issues, find out more about that _ in his notebook. Lucas finally played him into his hand.

“Hmm, not sure, I’m actually an orphan.” Haechan shrugged and tried to play it off.

“Oh, I’m so sorry that must have been hard.” Lucas tried to get more information about that. His face crumbled into fake concern for their prisoner. This would make it easier to track him down if they could look at adoption records.

“It’s ok, I never knew who my parents were. Hard to miss them when they died when I was a baby.” His voice was wavering now. Mark is hesitant to say they were going in the right direction ,but it was certainly shaping up that way.

“You can still miss people you’ve never met. Especially if they gave birth to you,” Lucas pushed. “Did you end up in the system?”

“I was raised by my aunt and uncle,” Haechan confessed. “I also had a cousin who was just a month older than me.”

“That’s nice that you were able to stay with family.” Lucas tried to sympathize. 

“It was hell.” Haechan eyes were now full on watering. He looked one breath away from crying. “They didn’t care about me at all. They only bought presents for my cousin and never celebrated my birthday at all.”

“That’s horrible!” Lucas clutched his heart. It was taking it a bit far in Mark’s opinion but Haechan was clearly warming up to it. “At least they volunteered to raise you. You could have ended up in an orphanage.”

“They didn’t volunteer at all. I was placed on their doorstep when I was a baby.” The tears finally fell from his eyes. Lucas grabbed his handkerchief and passed it carefully over the table. Haechan took it and loudly blew his nose in the fabric.

Mark had a really bad feeling about this. Something about this story was bothering him.

“Just let it all out.” Lucas was giving a sorrowful look at his ruined handkerchief. It looked expensive so Mark could understand why. Luckily Haechan wasn’t looking at him at all so he didn’t see the agents less-than-friendly expression.

“They would make me cook for our horrible fat Aunt Marge and would hide my mail from me. All my important letters.”

“Oh my god.” Mark facepalmed. Of course nothing is this easy. “I almost fell for it. This is…”

He trailed off just as Haechan continued. “It only got better when I was invited to a fancy boarding school in England when I was 11. Then I didn’t have to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs anymore.”

“...The plot of Harry Potter.” Jeno finished his sentence. “He really almost got us.”

“What was the name of the boarding school?” Lucas seemed genuinely curious. 

“Oh, no. Lucas has never read Harry Potter.” Jungwoo gulped. “I tried to make him watch the movies before but he wasn’t interested.”

“How does he not know any of the plot?” Mark gaped at him. “We have to save this before he loses any credibility he has left.”

In the other room Haechan was clearly fighting back a smile that he hid behind the cloth in his hand. “You don’t know?”

“I don’t know anything about you, Haechan. But I’m so glad you’re opening up.” Lucas had a spark in his eyes and Mark almost felt bad for him. 

“Wow, that was so smooth.” Haechan glanced at him, his eyelids half closed. “If you went to my boarding school your best subject would probably be Charms.”

“I didn’t have that subject at my school.” Lucas questioned. 

“Yeah, we had a bunch of made up subjects.” Haechan finally let out his hidden smile. “Do you want me to tell you more?”

“Ok, we have to get him out of there.” Mark couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m going in and I’ll slip him a note. If I make it as discreet as possible then maybe Haechan won’t figure it out.”

Just as Lucas was finding out more about Potions, Mark barged into the room. He made sure to not look at Haechan at all. Lucas looked at him, very confused as he didn’t give him the help gesture at all.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, not looking at Mark’s face which was trying his best to convey a look that says ‘don’t talk to me’.

“Sorry, you just left this and I wanted to make sure you got it.” He slipped him a piece of paper that had  _ “Everything he said was the plot to Harry Potter”  _ written straight across it in Mark’s scribble.

“This doesn’t seem like the time or the place.” Lucas now looked a little peeved, which was certainly an accomplishment since even the fugitive sitting across from him hadn’t managed to get that emotion out of him.

“Sorry bro, really important stuff. Want to make sure that you get it.” Mark tried to seem casual in front of Haechan who he still hadn’t glanced at.

Lucas finally read the note and his eyes got slightly bigger. He was such good agent that it barely changed his mood at all. “Thanks for this bro. I did need this after all.”

“Hmm, is he here to ruin our fun?” Haechan finally spoke up. “I was just getting to the part where I can speak to snakes.”

“I knew all along you were talking about Harry Potter.” Lucas was full of it. “It seemed to be the only way you would talk to me, though.”

“Whatever you say.” Haechan laughed. “You should have seen your face when you thought I was an orphan.”

Mark’s bit his lip. He was clearly not an orphan. He wouldn’t have joked about it if he had been. If he had to guess he was also raised by a single mom, whose dad had either passed away at a formative age or left them. Probably when Haechan was in middle school. He was lost in thought when a voice finally brought him back.

“Hey, new guy.” Haechan was waving his hand as close to Mark as his restraints would let him. “Are you going to introduce yourself or are you going to pretend I’m not in here?”

Mark took a deep breath and tried to look as intimidating as possible as he turned to finally look at Haechan for the first time in person. It immediately failed as soon as he looked at Haechan he felt a faint blush growing across his cheeks. He quickly tried to turn his expression to make him seem as bored as possible. He gave Haechan the once over and then turned around and walked towards the exit.

“Wait,” Haechan called out.

Mark felt a shiver go through his body. He wasn’t going to give in to a criminal no matter how cute he thought they were. He continued walking towards the door and held his breath the entire time.

“Sorry for the interruption.” Lucas apologized. “Let’s get back to the part where you’re going to tell me about your actual family.”

“No.” The word echoed throughout the dingy room. “I’m done talking to you. I’m not going to say a word unless it’s to him.”

That finally got Mark’s attention and he turned around only to see Haechan’s finger pointed directly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up! 
> 
> Comments and questions are always welcome and appreciated! I will link my twitter which will also have my curious cat below if you would rather ask anonymously. Or just come be my friend :)
> 
> This story was inspired (but is not at all similar) by that one interrogation episode of Brooklyn nine-nine as well as the massive amount of Criminal Minds I have watched through out the years.
> 
> Here's a link to my [twitter](https://twitter.com/djbibimbap) I'm always down to make new friends :)
> 
> And as always, a huge shoutout to [skateboardsound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skateboardsound/pseuds/skateboardsound) for betaing this fic. It wouldn't be nearly as readable without you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Next chapter will have Hyuck, I promise! I have a small chunk of this already written so hopefully it won't be too long until the next chapter. 
> 
> Also I know this is a bit American centric so if you have any questions please feel free to ask! Comments and questions are always welcome and appreciated! I will link my twitter which will also have my curious cat below if you would rather ask anonymously. Or just come be my friend :)
> 
> This story was inspired (but is not at all similar) by that one interrogation episode of Brooklyn nine-nine as well as the massive amount of Criminal Minds I have watched through out the years.
> 
> Here's a link to my [twitter](https://twitter.com/djbibimbap) I'm trying to use it more so come say hi! 
> 
> shoutout to [skateboardsound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skateboardsound/pseuds/skateboardsound) for betaing this fic and making sure I don't switch tenses every sentence. You're the true mvp.


End file.
